Zabat
Zabats are a type of Zoid, a race of mechanical lifeforms from the fictional Zoids universe. Overview The Zabat is a Bat-type Zoid created by the Guylos Empire. The Zabat's form is based on the smaller insectivore bats that are well-known for their large ears and sophisticated sonar. Its body is compact, and has a pair of long wings. The wings are fairly articulate and can fold around it like an organic bat's wings. Its legs are short, and appear to only be used for 'roosting' (upside-down, appropriately). The Zabat is a small and nimble aerial Zoid. While not outstandingly fast by the standards of flying Zoid, it is very agile, making it a rather hard target. Its main guns are powerful for a Zoid of its size, giving it a fair punch. Its main weapon, however, is a self-guided homing torpedo that it can use to attack ground and sea-borne targets. While it is well armed, the Zabat is quite frail and easily destroyed. Its wings are quite vulnerable, and can be easily damaged, crippling the Zoid. The Zabat comes in two forms, a piloted version and a remote-controlled “Drone” Version. The two versions are the same, save for the presence of a pilot. The drone versions have a decent artificial intelligence that allows them to be passably effective in a dogfight. They are often also used for kamikaze attacks. Media appearances Anime New Century Zero The Zabat initially appeared in Zoids: New Century Zero. Zabats are the aerial shock troops of the Backdraft Group, and were never seen operated by any non-Backdraft pilots. When large groups of Zabats are released, there is often only one human pilot among them; the rest are remotely controlled, presumably by the single pilot. Pierce, a Backdraft pilot who specializes in aerial units, piloted and controlled Zabats for much of the season, until she was offered a modified Storm Sworder by Doctor Layon. Fuzors Zabats also appear in Zoids: Fuzors. A group of Zabats appeared in one episode, working for Marvis. It is unclear if these were piloted or remote-controlled. Genesis In Zoids: Genesis, Zabats were used by the Sky People, helping the Digald Suppression Army to fight the Digald Empire's Bio Zoids. Models New Japanese Release *Assembly required. (Snap-together, no glue needed. Scissors or X-acto knife recommended for trimming off excess plastic bits.) *Most of the model's colours are moulded into the plastic, but some details are pre-painted. The kit comes as seven frames, a wind-up motor, two transparent green plastic pieces (the sensor unit and cockpit lens), two plastic missile release clamps, a small plastic pilot (in a lying-down position), 10 rubber caps, and a label sheet. The Zabat model comes with two different head designs, 'Sensor Head Type' and 'Cockpit Type.' Switching 'modes' was accomplished by removing and replacing the face, and could be done at any time; it is unnesisary to remove the whole head or disassemble the body. The Zabat is fairly unique for a non-Blox model, as the included motor is used to make the ground-crawling missile it carries move, not the model itself. The Zabat was released in 2000 and discontinued around 2002. The Zoid sold poorly. New American Release The Zabat was later re-released in North America by Hasbro as a Toys "R" Us exclusive. No changes were made to the model; the only changes being to the packaging. New Pacific Release The Zabat was released at the same time as the NAR''version, as part of the ''New Pacific Release. The NPR Zabat was a general release, instead of an exclusive. This release of the Zabat was one of the poorest selling of the whole NPR line, with unsold Zabats lingering on shelves until late 2006. New English Release The Zabat was also re-released in England, by TOMY. There were no changes to the model; the only changes made were to the packaging. Genesis The Zabat was re-released as a part of the Genesis line. The Zabat was part of an initial wave of "filler" Zoids not based on ones in the anime. The Genesis version has been recoloured in metalic grey and white, with orange transparencies. Like all its other versions, the Genesis Zabat was a poor seller, one of the worst of the Genesis line. Category:Zoids Category:Neo-Zenebas Empire Zoids